The Third Kaiba
by KinzyKaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba's younger sister appears on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. There she meets Yugi and his friends, but what will her brother think of her new friendships. And can she overcome her past to save the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Kinzy/Haily and her relationships. Please review.**

I climbed out on the balcony of my 6th story bedroom and used a tree to lower myself to the awning below and shimmed down to the ground with a muted thud. I ran to the iron wrought gates, avoiding the line of the cameras and got out to the street. I walked across town to the docks and boarded the boat. People were already on board hustling and moving with excitement. I headed straight for the cabin assigned to me and removed my disguise. I pulled the sunglasses and hat off, making my long brown hair fall to my back. The long trench coat that hung around my waist covered up all the curves I had so I pulled it off and laid it across the plain bed that took up most of the space in the small room. A voice came over the speaker announcing that we were departing in two minutes. I breathed a sigh of relief; Seto would never embarrass himself by coming to get me in the middle of the ocean. The boat began to rock as we took off for the island. I walked out of my room and went out to the deck and leaned against the railing. I watched as Domino City disappeared behind us. Sure enough, the last sight I saw was a limo pull up to the dock with KC on the side. My brother jumped out and stared out at the sea, watching as I sailed off into the distance. Once he was out of sight, I walked back into the boat where I saw a familiar person standing. The boy with spiky hair looked at me and it hit me: he was the boy who had beaten Seto in a game of Duel Monsters just a couple of days ago.

My eyes grew wide, this boy had done what no other duelist had ever been able to do, he summoned Exodia and beaten Seto Kaiba in a duel. I wanted to meet him. I took tentative steps towards him, trying to look awed.

"You're Yugi Moutou, the one who beat S..I mean Kaiba in a duel!" I said, catching myself before referring to my brother by the name that no one other than Mokuba and myself could call him.

"Yeah I am. Who are you?" he asked in a rather timid voice.

"Hailey James." I lied swiftly, no one could know who I really was.

"Well it's nice to meet you, this is Joey Wheeler, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you as well." I said looking over at the tall blonde.

"Same here." He said looking me up and down. His eyes were wide, an effect I had on most guys. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous but I was rather pretty. I had long brown hair that fell to the middle of my back and eyes that were the same color as the grass. I was extremely thin and a bit on the short side. Unlike most thin girls, I had curves. That was a big plus in my corner.

"I haven't heard of you before, are you a new duelist." Yugi asked, pulling my attention back to him.

"Well, I have been dueling for a while but this is my first tournament." That wasn't a complete lie. I hadn't been in a major tournament before, but I was still very experienced. On this ride, I would have to be careful so no one would recognize me. I wasn't a public spectacle yet, but I would be in a few weeks, when I turned sixteen. My brother had a huge event planned and then I would be introduced to the world as the only sister of Seto Kaiba, the youngest billionaire on the planet.

**Just FYI, I am going to make Yugi taller in this fanfic than he is on the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The disclaimer is back in Chapter 1. This chapter is a little on the short side, but it will pick up from here. Please review, they help me know how to write and what you guys want to read. Feel free to leave any ideas as well. **

"Well, I look forward to dueling you sometime in the future." Yugi said, ever polite. Little did he know that I was out for revenge. Ever since Seto lost that duel, he hasn't been the same. He stays locked up in his office all day and when he does come out, his eyes are cloudy and he is mumbling to himself. I would enjoy beating Yugi in a duel and reclaiming the title that the Kaibas were the best there are.

"I agree, hopefully that will be soon." I said, I looked down at his dueling glove and saw only one starchip. My eyebrows arched in surprise. "Yugi, why do only have one starchip?" I asked.

"Well, Joey didn't get an invitation and I wanted him here, so I gave him one of mine." He answered honestly as Joey flashed the starchip between his fingers. He didn't even have a dueling glove.

"That was kind of you, but that puts you at a disadvantage." I spoke, a duelist as skilled as Yugi should know better than to do anything to hinder their chances at winning.

"Well that's okay. It means that I have my friend here and I won't lose."

My eyebrows arched again. "Pretty cocky for a newbie." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I duel for the people I love, let's just say there is a lot riding on me winning this tournament." He said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Then who am I to stand in your way?" I asked with a laugh. Yugi seemed to be a good kid, maybe I would feel bad when I crushed him.

I walked back to my cabin after saying my goodbyes. I felt Joey ogling me as walked away. That was something I was used to.

I pulled my duel deck out of my pocket and sat at the small coffee table preparing my strategies for the tournament. Once my deck was ready, I went to the bed and laid down. I couldn't sleep. I was worried, this had been a bad idea, I shouldn't have left. I would have to face Seto sooner or later, and that wouldn't be a pleasant experience. That is why I have to win the duel against Yugi, if I do, then Seto will welcome me home with open arms.

I woke up late in the night and a glance at the clock beside my bed let me know it was two in the morning. I gently climbed out of bed, deciding to get some fresh air. When I reached the deck I saw two people leaning against the rail. They were whispering and their breath was visible in the air. I noticed neither of them were wearing a dueling glove. I recognized the girl from Kaiba Corp. She was one of Yugi's friends. She was there the night he dueled my brother.

I overheard them telling each other to keep quiet so they wouldn't get caught. They were stowaways! Interesting. I took two cards from my belt and tossed them like Frisbees. One hit each of them in the back of the neck and they turned around with a start.

"What are you two doing out here so late?" I asked, a sly smirk on my face.

"We were…uh…just getting some air." The boy said, a bead of sweat falling down his face.

"Sure, that's why you are here." I said smugly, recollecting the cards I had thrown at them.

"Well, what else would we be doing?" The girl said, hatred dripping into her voice. She had spunk, I could appreciate that.

"Sorry, just thought it was odd for you to be out of your cabin without your dueling glove." I countered, gesturing to their empty wrists.

"Oh, well I guess we left them by mistake." The boy said, once again sweating.

"You don't have to lie, I know what you're really doing out here." I smirked, deciding to have a little fun.

"YOU DO?" They both yelled in unison.

"Of course, you don't have to hide your relationship, if you two are in love, then who am I to stand in your way." I said, turning to walk away.

Both of them took in a sharp breath. I laughed as I made my way back to my cabin. I felt the boy's eyes roaming over my body and heard the girl slap his arm and shriek. I chuckled as I climbed back into bed. This was going to be an interesting trip after all.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Click the little button at the bottom of the screen and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three! Things will be picking up from here. Please review to let me know what you think.**

The next morning, the sun shined down on my face through the thin curtain that covered the tiny square window. I opened my eyes and stretched. My feet hit the floor and I began getting dressed. I pulled out a black leather dress from my closet. It was skintight and hugged my body in all the right places. I pulled out my stiletto boots and put them on. They went up to my thighs and the dress's hem just touched the edge of them. I swept my hair into a messy Japanese bun, pushing two chopsticks through it.

I walked out of my room with my deck holder strapped to my thigh. The guys gawked as I walked by, and I gave them something to look at. Once I made it to the deck, I saw Yugi and his three friends. I walked over to them and put on my best sweet girl smile.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" I asked my eyes roaming over to the girl who looked at me with ice in her eyes.

"Hey Hailey! Nothing really, we were just talking about why we are going to a remote island just to duel." He said, a smile breaking across his face.

"By the way, this is Tristan and Tèa." He said, gesturing to the two stowaways.

"You two still don't have your dueling gloves." I said.

Yugi looked confused. "We met on deck last night." I explained.

"You better go get them though, security is pretty tight on this ship." I smirked, turning my attention back to Yugi.

"So Hailey, you got a full deck there." Joey said, gesturing to my thigh. My eyes grew wide in shock, then I realized he was talking about my deck holder.

"Yeah, it's pretty full." I said, placing my hand over my heart.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go." Tèa said, grabbing Joey and Tristan by the arm and pushing Yugi forward with her knee.

"Bye Hailey!" Yugi called over his shoulder.

I laughed, Tèa knew I wasn't here for totally innocent reasons. She was smart, I would have to watch myself around her. Then again, I could just tip off security that there were two stowaways on board. Hmm…we would see.

I watched as duelists traded cards and prepared their decks.

"Did you hear, Weevil threw Yugi's Exodia cards over the side of the ship." A little kid said as he walked by with his friends. My eyebrows shot up, interesting.

Without those cards, Yugi never would have beaten Seto. Now he didn't have a chance. I smiled devilishly. This was going to be easier than I thought.

My spiky heels clacked against the wooden deck as I made my way back to the lobby.

"Hey hot stuff!" someone called. I turned my head and a big oaf was looming over me.

"Excuse me?" I said. He continued coming closer, and soon my back was pressed against the wall. Normally, I could kick this guy's ass six ways from Sunday, but he was triple my size and had to weigh 200 pounds.

"You heard me." He said. His hands came up against the wall, one on either side of me.

"Move." I simply replied, my voice dripping ice and my eyes steeled.

"Oh, feisty are we? Well I like them feisty." He said as his lips crushed into mine forcefully. I bit his lip as hard as I could. He lurched back.

"You are going to regret that." He growled. His fist made contact with my face, right below my nose. I felt blood pour and I gasped. I felt myself being lifted into the air and being carried away. My body was pushed into a bed inside an unfamiliar cabin. I shrieked against the lips of my attacker. I heard the zipper of my leather dress and felt it fall off my shoulders. The creep's hands went to the lace that edged my bra. I fought back hard but he was too strong. I felt his hands roaming up my thigh and find the edge of my panties. Just as he was unzipping his pants, a crash sounded and drew his attention to the door. My eyes shot over to the entrance, where Yugi and Joey stood. The big guy ran towards them. I shrieked again, but jumped off the bed and re-zipped my dress. The three guys were a blur until my attacker flew across the room and hit the wall. Joey and Yugi were panting hard and were bloody. I was frozen where I stood though. Soon, Yugi walked over to me slowly.

"Hailey, are you okay?" He asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I shrank away from the touch and just stared at the door. I couldn't move, let alone answer him.

"Hailey?" he questioned again.

I managed a nod before I collapsed to my knees on the floor. The man started to stir again so Joey quickly ran out the room and called for security. They came in and grabbed the man from the floor. Yugi knelt beside me and placed a hand on either of my shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"Hailey, let's get you to the medical ward." Yugi said pulling me up. I couldn't bear my own weight so I leaned into him and he supported me.

"I want to go to my cabin, I don't need the medical ward." I said, trying to keep myself standing and maintain what dignity I had left.

"Hailey.." he started, but I cut him off with a sharp glare and he helped me back to my cabin.

I went to the bathroom and threw up, then looked in the mirror. Most of my hair had fallen down and my makeup was smeared.

"Aren't I pretty?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes you are." Yugi said, taking me by surprise.

I let out a laugh. "I think you need to get your eyes checked Yugi." I joked as I washed my face. Yugi had insisted on staying with me to make sure I was okay and was sitting in the chair in the corner.

"I mean it. You don't need make-up and all that other stuff, you are beautiful just the way you are." He said and he blushed lightly.

"You are very sweet." I said, taking off the clothes I had been wearing and put my white, cotton, robe on. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You are too." He said, blushing again.

I laughed as I reclined on the bed. I was tired and a little overwhelmed. Soon I was drifting off into a world of dreams.

I awoke with a start after having a nightmare about the day's events. My breathing was quickened and my heart was pounding. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned toward it frieghtened. It was Yugi.

"Hailey? Are you okay?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

Horrified, I felt my eyes growing warm with tears and quickly tried to blink them back. An image of the man appeared and I squinted my eyes shut, causing a few tears to spill over. I felt Yugi's hand brush them away and his hand rested on my cheek. I placed my hand on top of his and buried my face in his chest. I refused to cry so I just stayed there and shook. It was odd for me to get this close to someone I barely knew, I never got close to anyone. If you get close, then you are opening yourself up for pain.

After a while I was asleep again. When I woke up this time, the room was completely dark. The glow from the clock was the only source of light in the room and it softly lit Yugi's face. He was asleep in the wooden chair in the corner. The blankets were pulled tightly around me and felt warm and safe. I turned over and went back to sleep.

**Please click the little blue button and review! They let me know what you guys want to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Please review!**

I heard footsteps go lightly across my floor and blinked my eyes open to the light of the sun. Yugi stopped when he saw me wake up.

"Hey." I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes as I sat up in the bed.

"Hey." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Lousy, tired, and dirty." I said.

"Well, we will be arriving in a couple hours, so, you can get ready and I'll meet you on deck later." He said, standing and placing his hand on the knob.

"Okay, I will see you then." I said standing up and going in the bathroom as he walked out.

I turned the shower on and let the water run. I sat of the edge the tub and ran my hand over the water. I felt my heart sink in my chest and warmness in my eyes. The tears that fell over landed in the water and I was mortified that I was crying again! It used to take a lot to get that kind of reaction out of me, now, it had happened twice on this ship.

Once my pity party was over, I climbed in the shower and let the water run over my body. As the water drained out, it took with it the emotions I had been feeling the last few days. I was Kinzy Kaiba, the sister of Seto Kaiba, and it was time I started acting like it.

I found Yugi and his friends out on the deck. I had every intention of telling him I preferred to be left alone for the remainder of our time here, but once I saw him, my resolve melted and I found myself in his embrace. Joey also hugged me, no longer looking at me the way he did when we first met. I saw sadness and pity in his eyes. I hated being pitied.

"Don't do that." I said to him.

"Do what?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Pity me. There are people a lot worse off than me, give them your pity because I don't want it." I said lightly. I appreciated the kindness, but not the pity.

"I'm sorry." He said gently.

I nodded, letting him know he was forgiven. As we peered over the railing, you could just make out the island in the distance.

"It's pretty." Tèa said, leaning way over and I was a little worried she may fall.

"It is." I said. I had been there once before with my brother to have a business meeting with Max-A-Million Pegasus. He was hosting this tournament and this was his island, he had created the game of Duel Monsters.

Tèa looked at me suspiciously and I quickly smiled at them. "I looked it up on the Internet." I covered.

They nodded but I could tell she didn't buy it. Soon the boat was pulling into the dock of Duelist Kingdom. The voice on the loud speaker told all duelists to remain on board and await further instruction. A few moments later, the voice said for all duelists to descend and go to the steps of Max A Million's castle.

We all walked down the small ramp of the boat and walked past a row of security. Tèa and Tristan tried to act calm but they were nervous. One of the security guards called Tristan down and we all froze.

"Don't look so nervous you're our guest." The guard said and we all let out a breath. Tristan laughed, made a corny reply and we kept walking. The steps came into view quickly. Most of the duelists were staring in awe and I tried to act impressed. The castle was huge, but I'd seen bigger. I also tried to make it seem like I had never seen it before when I have.

"Wow, this place is enormous." Tèa said as we began to climb the stairs that seemed to go on forever.

The rest of us mumbled out agreements. After about five minutes of climbing, we were all tired and ready to rest.

"You think with all the money Pegasus has, he could put in an elevator." Joey said. We all laughed and continued to climb until we reached the top. Security guards lined the entrance to the castle and kept a watchful eye on anyone who got too close to the door. Soon, the guards parted and Max A Million Pegasus appeared before us. He was on the balcony above us with his guards and looked down on us all. The sentinel I recognized as Croquet called everyone to attention.

Pegasus gave the opening ceremony speech. The duels were to begin in two hours when the fireworks lit up the sky. We all began to fall away from the castle steps. Joey didn't want to climb all the way back down so he hopped onto the banister and rode it all the way to the bottom, knocking a few people over along the way. We laughed as Tristan followed his example.

"What the heck?" Tèa said as she jumped on and followed them down.

'Shall we?" Yugi asked, offering me his arm and I took it gently as we climbed up on the banister and slid. The wind slapped me in the face as we went around a slight curve in the stairs and I yelped lightly. I heard Yugi chuckle next to me. Soon the pavement was in sight. The people were still awed by our friends before us when they saw us coming down too. We prepared to land and our feet hit the asphalt, sending us flying into the grass beside it. We landed on our backs next to the others. All of us were laughing hysterically.

Yugi stood and offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"That was amazing!" I said, a little out of breath. Everyone else mumbled their agreements and we all went to look around the island. Before long, beautiful fireworks, signaling the start of the tournament, lighted the sky.

**PS: I won't be writing the duels unless they are important to my storyline. They will basically follow the same plot as they do in the show... Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Yugioh but I do own Kinzy. This chapter is short, just a filler to leave me with somewhere to go. This chapter also contains a bit of sexual violence, so you were warned. Please review, they help me know what you guys want to read!**

"Where do we start?" I asked, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"I have a score to settle with Weevil." Yugi said. In all the commotion of the past couple days, I had forgotten Yugi had lost his Exodia cards.

"Yeah, and there he is." Joey said, pointing in the direction of the woods.

"Weevil, I challenge you to a duel." Yugi cried, and Weevil took off running. They all started running after him, but I stayed back, he was up to something. While Seto and I had been here on business, Pegasus had explained some of the new rules of the game to us. One of those was that your monsters would get a bonus in strength if played in their 'field'. Weevil was a bug duelist and was leading them into the woods, he knew about the rules. I took a shortcut to the arena I felt Weevil would lead them to.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to look. I didn't see anything so I kept walking. Soon, I heard it again, so I stopped and looked around. I thought I saw a person crouching among the brush so I cautiously stepped from my path, slinking towards the figure. I reached into my hair, and removed the small knife that was hidden under my hair bow. I spun in skillfully between my fingers until the blade pointed outwards.

"Who's there?" I called, giving whoever it was a chance to reveal themselves before I attacked.

No response came from the brush so I prepared to launch myself where I thought they were.

I bent my knees and skillfully launched myself in the air doing a flip and landing with the knife against the man's throat. It was the man who had attacked me on the boat! Staring into his eyes made me loose my step and I fell to the ground, the knife flying into the brush. How had he gotten away from security? He smirked, showing his yellowed teeth. I cringed as he stepped towards me, I was frozen in place. The pervert's hands fell on my shoulders as he knelt next to me. He pushed on them and I felt my back push into the gravel. I started blacking out, but I saw him remove a knife from his belt before taking it off and unbuttoning his pants.

"You didn't think you would get away that easily did you, and this time, there is no one here to save you." He growled in my ear as he took the knife and used it to tear my shirt. It was split down to my naval leaving my bra exposed and the oaf moaned in pleasure as his eyes roamed over my body. I felt a warm tear fall down my cheek as he pressed his body against mine and he popped the button of my jeans off. My fight senses kicked in and I began pounding him as hard as I could but it just made him grab harder. I tried to scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth. As his hands hovered over me, I felt a huge gush of wind run across me. The guy stopped and looked up. My eyes saw a helicopter overhead with KC embroidered on the side. Seto! I started waving my hands and shouting but the man grabbed me and put the knife to my throat.

The helicopter lowered and a gun fired. The arm holding the blade flew away and I saw red flow from it. He ran away quickly but several guys from the copter jumped out and chased him. As it landed, a tall, skinny figure filled the doorway. I gasped as Seto Kaiba, my brother, emerged from the helicopter.

**There you go, the next chapter will be up soon, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Anonymous reviews are accepted and welcomed, any input is appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Had to revise because I made a stupid mistake. Thanks to SerenePanic for pointing it out to me! **

I stood up straighter and tried to make myself look calm and dignified. Seto came closer, stepping out from the shadow of the helicopter that tossed his short brown hair around. His blue eyes that always reminded me of endless oceans were icy and made a chill run up my spine.

"Kinzy." He stated simply and I hung my head over in defeat. I had managed to re-button my pants and held my shirt closed.

"Seto." I replied, trying to maintain my resolve and use the same tone he had.

He jerked his head towards the helicopter, but I shook my head. He arched an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms.

"Let's go." He said, turning his back and walking towards the copter.

I stayed where I was and he soon realized I wasn't following.

"I'm not going. I want to compete." I replied, trying to meet his harsh gaze.

"Fine, I'm done with you. Next time, you can save yourself." His words cut me like daggers. Something was wrong. Not only would Seto never back down, he would never say he had given up on me.

"What's wrong?" I asked meekly.

"If you had been at home where you were supposed to be, you would know." He said, his back still towards me.

"Seto." The word came out more as a plea.

"Mokuba has been taken, by Pegasus, I am here to rescue him, but I need your help." He said, finally facing me again and the look on his face was one of pure agony. He had been entrusted with our care, and had always done a remarkable job, but this time he had failed.

Tears sprung into my eyes but I quickly pushed them back, I wouldn't cry in front of Seto. "What can I do?" I squeaked, my voice being restrained by the lump in my throat.

"Win ten starchips, then come to the castle." He spoke evenly and then entered the helicopter as his guards threw my attacker inside.

My hair whipped around my face as the chopper disappeared into the distance. I had to find Yugi and the others. I quickly pulled a few safety pins from my bag that had landed a few yards from me and used them to fix my shirt as best I could. Soon, I found the arena they were at. I stood next to Joey who was too engrossed in the duel to know I was there, Tèa was the only one who noticed me, but she just turned up her nose and went back to the duel. I turned my attention to the game just in time to see Weevil's lifepoints hit zero. They all started cheering and I joined in as Yugi descended from the arena, a smug look on his face. Weevil handed over his two starchips reluctantly

I noticed as he stepped down that his appearance seemed to have altered somewhat. His face seemed a bit more angular and his hair seemed a bit different. Then as I blinked, it was gone.

_I'm going crazy, all this stress is playing with my mind. _I thought as I walked with the rest on the gang to Yugi's side.

"Hailey, what happened to you? One minute you were there and all of a sudden, you were gone. And you look like crap, no offense." Yugi said, taking in my appearance. I carefully considered whether or not to tell them what happened. I decided against it for now, so to play it down I playfully stuck my tongue at him, a habit I had picked up from Mokuba.

They laughed, except for Tèa who looked at me with steel.

"What happened?" Joey asked me, seeing my shirt being held together with safety pins.

"I tripped over a rock and rolled down a hill, it tore my shirt and cut me up pretty bad." I said. It explained all of my injuries and why I looked frazzled.

"Clumsy are we?" Tristan joked and we laughed. Tèa cracked a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, congrats Yugi on your first official win." I said, trying to turn the attention from me to him.

"Thanks. It was a real challenge, but I knew I could win." He said easily.

"Well, now, aren't we the cocky one?" I joked, lightening to mood even more.

"Well he has every right to be!" Tèa snapped. The way her face contorted reminded me of a rabid dog and I cringed a bit.

Joey noticed the encounter and trying to lighten things up he said, "Well, Yuge did beat rich boy Kaiba." Little did he know, he had made the situation more painful for me but I managed a smile.

"He sure did!" I said, but my voice cracked from the stress.

"Well I think it's my turn to kick some butt." Joey said with his chest puffed out with pride. We all laughed and started walking. Soon we heard a voice that the gang seemed to recognize.

"A voice that annoying can only belong to one person, Mai." Tèa hissed. What was with this chick and not liking other girls? I soon saw a tall blonde girl standing in front of an arena with a scrawny boy. The boy was handing his starchips to her but accusing her of cheating.

I had heard of Mai Valentine. She was an excellent duelist and had quickly risen to a competitive level of playing. We approached her and she seemed to take an immediate interest in Yugi's dueling glove, which already had four starchips.

"And I choose you." I heard her say. I had momentarily blacked out, but I was able to piece this together. She wanted to duel Joey. The gang was voicing their concerns and Tèa wanted Yugi to take his place. I waited patiently for his reply. He needed to leave this up to Joey; he needed to prove himself, to himself.

"This is Joey's battle." I heard him say through my heart pounding in my ears.

"LET"S DUEL!"


	7. Update!

Update: This story is complete and I will be uploading periodically. I know it's been a while but I've had a busy schedule and have been working on some serious writing to get published. Please review because I'm not going to upload until I get enough.

~Kinzy


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay...well here it is after a huge lapse of time. I was extremely overwhelmed by all the reviews and messages I got asking me to continue the story. This chapter is very short and is just a filler with lots more to come. I'm mainly using this to thank all of you readers for your support!**

"I told you I could do it guys! My first win!" Joey was ecstatic after beating Mai once he figured out her strategy. She had sprayed her cards with different perfumes so she would know what card she was drawing which psyched out her opponents.

"You did Joey, that was amazing!" Tea exclaimed, she absolutely hated Mai so this was great for her. I had still been quiet because if I spoke, I might unravel. Mokuba was with Pegasus. My little brother was with the insane maniac who was determined to make my brother's life miserable. I had to get ten starchips and rescue Mokie. I knew what I had to do, even though I was going to hate myself later.

"Well I'm starving," Joey said.

I listened and heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore. I inhaled deeply, smelling salty air and….fish. Apparently Joey and Tristan smelled it too because they took off running. We had to jog to keep up and by the time we reached them, they were already eating smoked fish.

"Joey! Tristan! You can't eat those, they belong to someone else!" Tea called to them. Obviously they didn't answer because their mouths were full of fish.

"Hey!" Another voice came to us and I glanced over the beach to see a man walking toward us with a harpoon in his hand. I shrieked and grabbed Tea to pull her behind me . I recognized the guy almost immediately once he came closer. Mako Tsunami, the fish duelist. He was also known for his temper. However, it seemed he recognized Yugi and invited us all to eat with him.

We all sat down on the sand and ate our fill. Obviously this wasn't what I was accustomed to but I had to admit that it wasn't bad. Once we were done, we thanked Mako and got up to leave. I saw a flash of something out of the corner of my eye and then a harpoon soared and landed right in front of Yugi's feet. My blood was pounding in my ears but Mako challenged Yugi to a duel….his mistake.

**As I said short and kinda sucky but I promise a nice long chapter next time...just click the review button please!**


End file.
